Time Will Tell II
by Uzumaki-lover-forever
Summary: Rin isn't pregnant and she wants to know why. She meets a strange man who she believes is Sesshomaru's son from another woman. When will Rin get the answers she needs to understand what happened to her baby. Rated M for future chapters. Sequel to Time Will Tell.
1. Where Did the Time Go?

**Where Did the Time Go?**

**Ok everyone here is the sequel to Time Will Tell. I am hopin that you all will like it. But if you don't that is ok. I am not sure if makin a sequel is a good idea but at the moment it does. So I am just gonna shut up. Enjoy! :)**

Previously in Time Will Tell.

_I froze. What did he just say? Did he say he is the heir to the empire? How in the hell can he be the heir to the Sesshomaru's empire if that is Taro's position. _

_I felt blood run to my face. "That can't be. The heir to the empire belongs to my son Taro. Sesshomaru's son as well. You cannot take this empire from us." I yelled. He looked at me more and kept a smile on his face. "Where the hell is my husband?" I demanded. _

_The man took the cup from me and sat back down. "He is on his way. He was in a meeting with some lords to a different land." He answered again. Then he left the room again to make sure that his message was delivered. _

_Who the hell are you? _

The man came back in the room and smiled more. "Servant says he will be here in just a moment." He told me.

I got madder. "Tell me who the hell you are right this moment." I yelled at him. He looked at me and his smiled faded. He looked down at the floor.

He then looked up and smiled again. "Who do you think I am?" He asked me. I was a little surprised by his question and then I took the time to look at him.

He was tall and very hansom. He had long silver hair and little marks on his cheeks like Sesshomaru. I blinked. He looked like Sesshomaru no matter what. _I am going to kill you Sesshomaru. How dare you have a child and not tell me._

He kept on smiling and then Sesshomaru entered the room. "Leave." He told the man. The man frowned and left the room.

I looked at Sesshomaru and glared at him. He looked at me with no emotion in his eyes or on his face. I was still hurt to learn that he had a son before Taro and he never told me. "Your angry." He said from across the room.

I stood up and walked over to him. "Your damn right I am. How could you? I mean after everything, and this happens." I yelled at him. I wasn't sure if I wanted to cry or yell at him more. I turned away and saw shock on his face before I left the room to go to the bathroom. I cried and then I washed my hands and looked in the body mirror and froze.

_What in the? But it can't be? _My hands went to my stomach and I looked down. _My baby? Where's my baby?_ I screamed and Sesshomaru came in just in time to catch me before I feel on the floor. I passed out.

When I came too, no one was in the room. I was relieved for that. But then I started to cry. _Where did my baby go? Why is my baby gone. _I didn't know the time of day and I didn't care to know. A servant came in an asked if I needed anything. I told her I wanted to be left alone. She nodded and left.

_What on earth happened? How long was out? Did the man that want revenge for Tenma steal my baby and I don't remember? I want my baby, I want to hold my baby and I want to see my little Taro. _

That night Sesshomaru didn't come to bed with me and I was glad. I didn't want to talk to him if he wasn't going to answer my questions.

I was in a dead sleep when I felt little arms come and wrap themselves around me and hold me. I held the small body back and went back to my dream world.

I woke up the next day and no one not even Taro was with me. I decided to leave the room and find something to eat. I knew I was going to get sick again if I didn't eat something soon. I went to the banquet hall and the servants were setting up for something so I left to go to the kitchen.

I entered and I saw my favorite cook. She always let me in the kitchen to grab a snack to eat while I was pregnant with Taro. I smiled and she smiled back and gave me a plate of food. "I thought you would find me soon for food." She said as she left to finish what ever it was that she was making for tonight.

I smiled and gladly ate the meal. A little girl of ten or so walked in the room and smiled at me. I smiled back at her.

She reminded me of Nagisa but this girl was much to big to be Nagisa. She then decided to sit next me and smiled more. "My daddy says that you are a very strong human." She told me and then she left.

_What an odd little girl. I have never seen her around here before. But she does look like Nagisa an awful lot. _

I finished my meal and then wondered the castle. I decided that I needed to go find Sesshomaru and talk to him. See if he is willing to talk to me. I decided first I was going to go to my private room to think things over. Think of ways to stay calm if Sesshomaru said something to make me angry.

I went to my room an looked out the window. I saw the man from yesterday. He was walking with a girl about the same age. She was very pretty and she smiled at him a lot. I don't know why but for some reason I felt like she wasn't good enough for him.

_What is wrong with me? I don't even know who he is. Now I am judging who he should court? I really need to talk to Sesshomaru as soon as I can._

I left the room and walked to the meeting room. It was the only place I knew he would be. I knocked on the door and a demon answered it.

"What do you want?" He asked rudely. I got mad and then I tried my best to hold back my anger. I knew getting mad wasn't a good idea.

"I am here to see Sesshomaru." I answered him back. He seem to have gotten madder as I said his name.

"That is Lord Sesshomaru to you human." He told me as he grabbed my arm. Just at that moment the strange man appeared.

He grabbed the demons arm and the demon let go of me. "You do well to remember you are a guest here protecting the Lords. This woman is the Lady of the castle and I don't think Lord Sesshomaru will be pleased to hear that you touched his wife." The man said to the now very scared demon.

The man laughed at the demon then glared at him like Sesshomaru would. "Well what are you waiting for. Tell Lord Sesshomaru that his wife wishes to speak to him." The man waited a moment longer. "Are you that stupid that you can't perform a simple task as this one?" He asked and then pushed open the door to the meeting.

"My Lord her Lady wishes to speak to you. If I may be so bold to tell you that you must get better demon guards that know her Lady and do not ask such stupid questions or lay their filthy hands on her." The man said as he looked around the room. I was still in the hall waiting but watching them.

Sesshomaru was next to the demon that was rude to me. "Tell me did you lay your hands on my wife?" He asked as he walked up to me. The demon shook his head to make it seem like the man an I were lying. "Her bruises tell me other wise?" Sesshomaru told him as he looked at my arms and saw the markings on me that the demon made.

Sesshomaru sent other guards to take him away. I knew what would happen to him. He would be dead in a matter of moment. Sesshomaru didn't take kindly to men or demon touching me. He really didn't like it if they left bruises on me. I learned that from when I first started to be courted by a boy in the village and when he slapped me. Sesshomaru took care of him. He didn't kill him he just scared him.

I looked at Sesshomaru and then at the man. I was still hurt that Sesshomaru never told me of this other son of his.

**Ok here ya go! First chapter of the sequel. Also remember I have a poll on my profile to know what you want the baby to be. Thanks for following the story and for all the support. :)**


	2. Pissed Off

**Pissed Off**

**Ok the votes are in. You guys voted for the baby's sex and I am gonna give it to you. Sorry for a late...late update. But here is the second chapter for ya'll that want to know Rin's story.**

Sesshomaru ran his hand over my bruises. I flinched a little in pain. He seemed so mad at the demon.

The man looked over at us. "Is she all right?" The man asked. I was a little surprised he cared about me. He saw Sesshomaru nod. "Should I post pone the meeting?" He asked. I looked at Sesshomaru waiting for him to answer. He nodded once again.

The man was about to leave when Sesshomaru spoke. "When your done you and Ken are to come to Rin's private room." Sesshomaru told him.

The man nodded and then we left. I was curious as to Ken was. _Is he another son Sesshomaru never told me about? Why did he keep so much from me? _We entered the my room. I didn't want him in here. I felt betrayed. _He hated Tenma for what she did, so why did he do it to me?_

We waited about ten minutes and then two strange men entered. The first man I had met but I didn't know his name. The second one was a young adult. He was still a child but yet starting to become a man. _He must be Ken. Of course Sesshomaru has yet another son that looks like him that I didn't know about. _I looked at Sesshomaru and just wanted to yell at him.

"Don't start Ken." The first man said. "Last time you know that Nagie maybe littler then you she is stronger by far. I mean she did have the best teacher after all." He continued. Ken sighed and gave up whatever argument he was losing.

Ken looked at Sesshomaru and then at me. He smiled real big at me and then gave his attention to Sesshomaru. "What did you need?" He asked as he smiled more.

I couldn't help but smile back at him. Sesshomaru was about to answer Ken when the little girl from the kitchen entered. She smiled and then ran right to Sesshomaru and hugged him. I was so confused at what was going one.

Both men looked agitated. "Nagie you know that we are in a meeting right?" The first man said again. He was was really mad. I was happy to see even he could lose his cool.

Nagie as the called her turned around and stuck her tongue out. "Nobody asked you Taro!" She yelled. _What did she just call him? Taro? That can't be? My son's name is Taro. But she said it. I know I heard her say it. _A servant walked in.

"Forgive me my Lord. She got away from me." The servant said and she tried to take to the girl back out of the room. Nagie didn't want to leave.

She started to cry. She wanted to stay with Sesshomaru. "But I want to play with Uncle Sesshomaru." She cried more. "Please Uncle Sesshomaru? I promise to be a good girl and wait." She said as the servant started to pull her through the door.

Sesshomaru sighed and waved the servant away. Nagie ran right to Taro and he picked her up. I couldn't believe it. _Could this Nagie really be Nagisa? She does look like her a lot._

"What the hell?" I asked as I turned to look at Sesshomaru. He sighed more and then sent a servant to get tea for us. "Sesshomaru answer me." I demanded of him.

I looked over at the man that had the same name as my son. "Its my fault." Ken said as he stepped toward me. I was a little shocked. "I was the one that made you sick. If I just left it to you and dad to protect me and Taro. I wouldn't have drained almost all your life energy from you." He went on to say.

I started to shake my hands and head. "What do you mean drained my life energy?" I asked. Taro looked at me.

"Your pissed aren't you?" He asked me. I looked over at him and I saw not only Sesshomaru but me as well in his face.

I sighed and then looked at Ken and I could see me in him as well. _This whole time I only saw Sesshomaru in them but if I had taken the time and realized they were my babies as well. _"Your damn right I'm pissed." I said Ken dropped his head. I felt bad. "I'm pissed but not at you Ken. I am pissed at your father." I looked over at Sesshomaru. He nodded as he took in what I said.

I looked back at Ken and popped his head up and smiled. "Oh thank goodness." He said. I found it funny. Taro was more like me when he spoke but his actions were like Sesshomaru's. Ken was the opposite of Taro. My actions and Sesshomaru's words. I was very proud to see my sons so strong.

"Wait how old are you two?" I asked. I knew I was going to be old. But I didn't look it. "Well?"

Ken looked down again. I was guessing he was going to make Taro answer this one. "I am sixteen and Ken is going to be fourteen." Taro answered me.

I was in shock. I was a mother to teenagers. I couldn't believe it. "WOW! Wait a minute. If you two are sixteen and fourteen. That would make Nagisa..." They nodded. "But she is so small." I was so confused.

"Dad said that my brain grew but not my body. I still grow but not by much. Dad thinks that the demon in me is taking its tole on my body." She said. She was so tiny I couldn't believe my little Nagisa was so old.

I thought more. "Wait how come I look." Ken smiled at me more.

"I was able to slow down the aging process." He told me. I nodded. I understood now. Ken was trying to protect me. I knew he was just trying to be a good son.

I turned and looked at Sesshomaru. "I am still pissed at you. I can't believe you just couldn't tell me this yesterday." I said as I crossed my arms.

Taro laughed and then he put Nagisa down. "Oh Mom if only you knew." He said. Nagisa was still the same. She always wanted to be held and so she got in my lap. I gave the explain to me look to Taro and then he decided to go on. "We weren't too sure if you would stay awake this time. The last time we tried to explain to you and you had a break down cause you thought that Tenma's love had take Ken out of your womb. Then Ken had to put you out again." Taro finished.

I was amazed. "So I didn't handle it very well. Well I guess I understand a little." I said as I hugged Nagisa as she played with my hair. "But I still wished someone was with me last night." I said as I looked at Nagisa.

Nagisa looked up. "You mean I wasn't enough to hold last night?" Nagisa asked. I smiled and hugged her more. She smiled back.

"Yes Nagisa you were plenty to hold last night." I said and then placed a kiss on her head. She giggled and then hugged me back.

That night I was still trying to accept everything. I never got to see my babies grow up. I had spent sometime with my sons and husband before bed time. Sesshomaru decided it was safe to sleep in the same bed.

I was still upset that I had to go without knowing what they had done to fill the void of no mother. Sesshomaru held me till I fell asleep. I didn't cry myself to sleep and I held Sesshomaru back and then the dreams came and I was scared. I was scared cause I felt like there was nothing more for me to do but walk around and wait till I died.

_My sons no longer need their my love. Hell they lived without for fourteen years. What am I going to do now. I had no purpose in this world anymore._

I woke up covered in sweat. Sesshomaru sat up as well as I did. He saw that I was scared. He was about to ask what was wrong until I straddled him and kissed him deeply. _This is what I need. This is what will fix my problem. I know it will._

I continued to kiss him deeply. He tried to part away from me, but I wouldn't have it. I was going to get what I wanted one way or another from Sesshomaru.

**Here ya go! Hope this is what ya wanted. The boy won the vote, but that is ok. Next chapter I think I should make a lemon. What do you think? I mean Sesshomaru and Rin both haven't had sex in fourteen years. That must build up, right? Well give me your thoughts if you have any. Thanks for all the support once again. Hope you enjoyed it. :)**


	3. Getting What She Wants

**Getting What She Wants**

**Chapter three! Hope you guys are ready! Its a lemon. YAY! Everyone loves lemons! :) Ok time to shut up and get on with this story. I plan to update quicker I would have had two chapters up yesterday but I slept all day. But I will make up and give you another chapter today. Thanks!**

I woke up covered in sweat. Sesshomaru sat up as well as I did. He saw that I was scared. He was about to ask what was wrong until I straddled him and kissed him deeply. _This is what I need. This is what will fix my problem. I know it will._

I continued to kiss him deeply. He tried to part away from me, but I wouldn't have it. I was going to get what I wanted one way or another from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru gave up his efforts of not kissing me or touching me. I knew if I kept the slightly heated but not to heated moment going long enough that he would slip and get turned on. I learned this when he tried to sleep with me three days after Taro was born.

I kissed him a little deeper and slipped my tongue in his mouth. He attacked my tongue. He licked it and sucked on it. I knew soon it would be other things he would be sucking one. I pressed my body against his and I could feel his member against me growing. I smirked at what I had done. I knew it wouldn't be too much longer and he would pin me to the bed.

Sesshomaru growled and then flipped us and had me on bottom. I giggled at his dog side and then pulled him down for a kill. I moaned as he licked the inside of my mouth. Then he went to my neck and he didn't just nibble or lick my neck. He bit it and he bit it hard. I felt the blood run down my neck. I didn't care as long as he touched me.

He licked my neck as his hand wondered around my body. Finally he finished and went to my chest. I was still clothed and he glared at me. He was ready to fill me and I was making that almost impossible. He didn't care if he ruined the cloth as long as he could evade my body it didn't matter to him.

This was the side of Sesshomaru that I enjoyed at night. This was the real Sesshomaru. The one that would let his guard down for his wife and just send her body into ruins. I knew that Sesshomaru only showed this side of himself to me.

Sesshomaru ripped my clothes off and then right after he took his off. I smiled as I got to see my husbands body. I knew he must have been very horny after so long of not making love to me. He smirked at me and then he attacked my breast. He sucked on my right nipple while holding my left breast. I could hear him moan as he did this. I was in heaven at this point. Feeling his hands on my body. It was everything I could ever want.

Through the sex haze I was able to find his member an put it in my hand. I heard him grown and I giggle. I loved catching him off guard. I stroked him and then ran my other hand to play with his balls. I felt him get harder. I thought that if he didn't get a release soon he would explode from the pressure of being full.

Sesshomaru then started to put kisses all over me and then I realized he started to go down on my body. I never remember him doing this. _What is he doing? He has never done this before._ Sesshomaru went on doing what he was going to do. I knew he could tell that this was making me panic but he seemed to enjoy it.

Sesshomaru stopped right before he hit my womanhood. I was scared but at the same time trilled that he was doing such a dirty thing to me. He kissed me lightly and then he licked me. I shuddered at his lick. I knew this must have been wrong in so many ways, but it felt so right and good.

I moan and I heard Sesshomaru chuckle at me. He then licked me again and again. I felt my body shake at the suspense of waiting for him to enter. I didn't want to wait any longer. I pressed against Sesshomaru and waited for him to give me what I wanted.

Sesshomaru slipped his tongue inside me. I moan and then gave my breast the attention that they wanted that they weren't getting from Sesshomaru. I felt his thumb against my entrance and he started to rub me. I ran my hands up and down my body and pushed against his touch.

I knew my moans were getting louder and that anyone that passed would know what we were doing, but I didn't care cause Sesshomaru had waited so long to feel me again. Sesshomaru then slipped a finger in me an touched my sensitive spot. I gasp at the feeling, it felt so good and I felt like if I died that I would be ok.

Sesshomaru eased his licking and then kissed his way up my stomach to my mouth. I moaned louder and louder with each kiss. Sesshomaru finally made it to my mouth and slipped his tongue in my mouth and licked everywhere.

Sesshomaru kept pressing his finger in me and then he added another one in. I didn't speed up but he didn't slow down. I was losing my mind. I wanted so much more. I wanted to feel his seen spill in me. I wanted to feel the climax and know that he was going to do it over and over again.

I felt a wave and then my whole body shook. Sesshomaru took his fingers out of me and then licked one and then let me lick the other. I wasn't sure what to think of the taste. I felt a little dirty doing it but at the same time I enjoyed this side. But it didn't taste good at all. Sesshomaru kissed me and before I knew it he had entered my body. My eyes widened and I gasp from his size. It had been a while sense my body felt this.

I thought Sesshomaru was going to be gentle but I could see his demon side was losing control. Even that part of him suffered. I felt so bad, I was the cause of this and he had to endure so much. As the moments went on Sesshomaru was going harder and faster. At first I didn't like the feeling but then I got use to it and I was begging for more. Soon I has climaxed again. My cum coating Sesshomaru's member.

I was in bliss and it just got better with each thrust Sesshomaru gave. He bit down on another area of my neck and this just made me cum again. I had never cum so much at once. Sesshomaru just pounded into me and I kept begging for me.

I knew this wasn't really our nature but for the both of us. This little thrill of sex was needed for the both of us. As Sesshomaru kept going in harder and harder I could tell he was about to unload. He pumped in me once...twice...three time and I felt him spill inside me and then I panted and he fell on top of me.

Sesshomaru was breathing so hard and so was I. I could feel both our hearts beat together. _I like this. My body needed this so bad. Even if I didn't realize that Sesshomaru hadn't been in me for a long time, my body knew._

Those where my last thoughts cause then for both Sesshomaru and I, sleep took over again.

The next morning both Sesshomaru and I walked into the banquet hall and both boys had smiles on their faces that told me that they heard every moan I made last night. Taro was going to say something but Sesshomaru hit him over the head. I looked around and saw all the decorations had been finished putting up.

I looked at Sesshomaru and the boys and Ken was the one to answer. "Its a party for your waking. It was Nagie's idea. She thought everyone should celebrate you coming back to us." He told me and I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Thank you I told the." Nagisa entered the room and sat on Taro's lap and smiled. "Thank you for the party Nagisa." I told her to her face. She just smiled and then ate what ever she found good on Taro's plate. _She is definitely spoiled too much._

Nagisa was still just a little girl. She might have the mind of adult but she is still sheltered from the dangerous outside world. "Uncle how come you and Aunt Rin got into a fight?" She asked.

We all gave out attention to her. She looked from me to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru put his glass down and gave her his full attention. "What on earth are you talking about Nagisa?" Sesshomaru asked her. Wonder what it is she means about a fight.

Nagisa sighed making it seem like it was too much to answer. "Last night I woke up to sound of Aunt Rin crying. It was very loud, so why did you make Aunt Rin cry?" She asked.

For the first time in my life Sesshomaru was speechless. He didn't know how to answer Nagisa's question. This lead me to believe that Nagisa didn't learn about sex and what it does. Nagisa just looked at every one and then got all red in the face. "Fine be that way." She stormed off.

Both Taro and Ken laughed. They couldn't believe how innocent she was. After breakfast Sesshomaru and I walked the grounds. We were in the garden when I decided to bring up the whole Nagisa incident. I was laughing at the point of where Nagisa thought my moans where cries and I guess word moans is the key for Sesshomaru to find a spot in the garden to lay me down.

I tried to protest having sex there but he didn't care. He couldn't find a spot on the ground dry enough so he bent me over the bench and entered me from behind. I gasp at his actions. I knew Sesshomaru could surprise people but to do this all cause he need a good release. I was amazed that he need one so soon and fast.

Sesshomaru was in me all the way and I was about to moan at the feel but he covered my mouth and just went on pounding into me as hard and fast as he could. It didn't take long for either of us to cum and then he exited my body and I felt the liquid go down my legs.

I was getting ready to fix my kimono and when I was bout to put the hem down Sesshomaru reached between my legs and forced his fingers in me as deep as he could go. I moaned into his shoulder and bit down on hit. I didn't want this feeling to go away. I wanted it to stay this way from a long time.

Sesshomaru made me cum once more and then he took his hand back and licked it clean. I was expecting to go back inside but he pulled me into a kiss and made me taste not only me but him as well. Together like this is was different. The taste didn't taste good, but the thought of what we did sent me over the edge again. I wanted to go at it again. An we did.

I pushed Sesshomaru on the bench and then I undid the bottoms he had on an pulled up my kimono and I was on his lap and he had entered me again. I grind against him has hard and fast as I could and I could tell this made Sesshomaru very pleased.

Sesshomaru started to buck into me and when I was about to scream he pulled me into a kiss and he kissed me deep and hard as he and I both came at the same time once again. Sesshomaru released me from the kiss and I smiled an got off of him. I thought this was going to be the end of the fun but Sesshomaru always was one to surprise me.

Sesshomaru got down on one knee and took my left leg and put it over his shoulder and licked me up. I fisted his hair as he licked me slow and then fast and then slow again. It was so good and I didn't want him to ever stop. But just as I was about to cum again. We heard Taro calling for me.

Sesshomaru got up and kissed his pants and I fixed my kimono. I calmed my breathing and then we both went in search of Taro and see what he wanted.

**So is it an ok lemon chapter? Sorry if its bad. Well anywho hope you guys are enjoyin what is goin on with Rin and her story. Well review if you would like and I was be workin on the next chapter. Thanks. :)**


	4. Party

**Party**

**Hey everyone. I am bring you another chapter. I hope you all will enjoy it. I just have a question. Has anyone ever tried to write a lemon story and then the whole time you are writin your mom or dad is with you and you think that if they know what your writin about you will get the God will forever hate you speech? So sorry for any errors on my last chapter my mom was buggin me about somthin and so that is my excuss. Thanks. Also I am sorry I didn't get this chapter up sooner. I became very sick. So I hope all will be forgiven. **

I stayed in my private study all day. I didn't want to be around people that I hadn't seen for so long and that they would be much older and so would their children. And who knows they might have more children. I felt alone in the world. Sesshomaru hadn't changed much and neither nor Nagisa. But my boys I barely knew.

I felt like I failed as a mother and wife. How could I have lost so much control over my body that I had to beg my husband to knock me out. I was losing my mind. I never told Sesshomaru that the few minutes of sleep I did get it was dreams of taking my life away. I couldn't support my son. My body was to weak. It almost killed the both of us.

Nagisa found me and was not happy to see that I had been crying. She got in my lap and looked up at me. "Are you scared?" She asked. I shook my head and smiled. "You shouldn't lie. I know that you think I am still little and don't know any better but I have matured." She told me. I smiled more at her and gave her a kiss on the head.

I hugged her and she hugged me back. "Nagisa I can always rely on you to tell me the truth." I told her and then got up and we walked out and headed to the banquet hall together.

We entered the room and I was right most everyone I knew had aged some and had more kids. But They treated me the same. They told me stories about what has happened. Gave me insight on what my sons had been up too.

"I tell you what if it weren't for Taro then I wouldn't have no one to go hunting with." I remember back when Taro was a baby still that Kagome and Inuyasha's son Katsuya was a very sick child just like Nagisa.

I the twins and smiled. They both smiled at me and an Mae gave me a hug. Katsuya said he only gave his mother hugs.

Well enjoyed hearing the stories and drinking to the music. It was long after that it was announced that dinner was ready. We all took our seats and waited for the food to be served. It amazed me that the wolf demons showed up. I looked over and saw Nagisa was in the lap of a wolf demon. Inuyasha was not too happy but the man didn't seem to care at all. In fact I think he is enjoying it.

Kagoma leaned over to me. "That's Akito. He is Koga's son. The one who will someday take over the pack." She told me.

I nodded in understanding. "So why is Nagisa sitting on his lap?" I asked her.

Kagome giggled. "Nagisa and Akito use to play when they were younger. Akito has had a crush on her sense she gave him a black eye." She told me. I found it odd but then again Nagisa was odd through and through.

"I see." We ended the conversation and went on eating. I was right. Everyone has changed. Everyone had changed and went on with their lives and I am just now starting mine.

I thought after we have eaten everyone would leave but apparently they all had gifts for me. I was happy to receive them and I opened them one by one and gave thanks to the right people. I was so happy that they all took the time to find me gifts.

That night when everyone left I was so happy. Sesshomaru even noticed the change in me that night right before I got into bed. "An what had made you so happy?" He asked as I crawled right up beside him and put my head on his chest.

"That even thought everything has changed the people I knew still cared for me and still remember me. I figured everyone would have forgotten about me. Pushed me out of the way and never remember who I am." I smiled at him and he kissed me.

That night I went to bed with happy dreams of everyone I know and love. I was no longer scared of the dark and I didn't have to worry about being left there cause nobody cared. I was happy for the first time in a long time and for once it wasn't thanks to Sesshomaru it was thanks to Nagisa.

The next morning I went to the banquet hall and saw the boys taking down the decoration. At first I thought that my sons were being at their best then I saw the servants and was not happy. I entered the room and gave the girls a lecture and told them to stay away from my sons. Both boys were not pleased.

"I told you Taro even thought she was out of it for fourteen years she is still a mom and knows what her sons are up too." Ken explained to Taro like it was all his fault. I gave him the 'Don't even try it' look and pulled them both by the ears out of the hall. They both stayed out until the work was done.

I was in my room when Sesshomaru came and found me. "I heard you went all motherly on them." Sesshomaru teased me. I glared at him. I think it was even better then the great Lord's stare. I was pissed and both Taro and Ken knew it.

Sesshomaru didn't try to take their sides either. He just hugged me an held me. I knew from this hug he was proud of me for how I handled the boys an that I was a good mother. At least I knew someone liked my handy work.

After the incident in the Banquet hall Sesshomaru grounded both boys. They were to stay in their room unless they had a lesson or it was time to eat. They could go out as long as either Sesshomaru or I were to attend with the.

Neither boy was happy with this but figured this punishment would only last three or four days. And they assumed this idea over a week ago. Both boys were telling us how it was too much to keep them locked up in the castle. Sesshomaru and I were always quick to remind them that they could leave and go out to the garden as long as we were with them.

They told us over and over again what bad parents we were and how any child would go mad. Both boys had lost their minds well according to them they did. Sesshomaru had them locked away all the time. Then finally he gave them permission to leave the castle. But they both were so tired from all there studies that neither one heard him say it.

And I had always been one to see the truthful side of Sesshomaru but this was just something to give him a reason to be mean. He made both of them believe they were still grounded. Both of them still complaining about being stuck inside. It took me a while to catch on to Sesshomaru's dirty trick.

Two days of this mean trick was enough. I finally gave the boys their freedom and they both hugged me and told me I was a good mother and that they were so lucky to have me. I laughed and pushed them out. Sesshomaru came up behind me and kissed my neck.

"Ruining my fun I see." He told me as he nibbled on a spot. "Oh well I guess I will just have to think of something else fun." He told me as he turned me around to face him and then kissed me deeply.

I moaned a little and then wrapped my arms around his neck. "I could think of lots of fun things." I told him. "I mean you, me and bed sound nice right about now." I smiled more. I heard him sigh and then he kissed my forehead.

He pulled away. "I have a meeting in about an hour and I have to go over somethings with some guards." He told me. I pouted.

I kissed him hard and deep. "Fine but you owe me tonight." I told him. Sesshomaru nodded and then left. I knew that tonight we might not be sleeping but it was something I could handle.

**I know this chapter isn't very long. Sorry. I still am not feeling very well but I just wanted to give you all a chapter. I figured you all have waited a while for this update. Thank you. :)**


	5. Old Rival and New Addition

**Old Rival and New Addition**

**Hi! Well I wont take to long just here to say that this is chapter five and that I hope you like what happens in it. :)**

I had only been awake for two months. Friends come and visit to see how I am and if there is anything they can do for me. I always smile and shake my head. They had their own problems I was just one they didn't need. I was in my own world when I head marriage an Nagisa in the same sentence.

"Are you sure?" Ken asked Taro. Taro nodded. "WOW! I bet Uncle Inuyasha was happy to say no to that." He went on.

Taro looked at Ken. "Here's the thing. Uncle didn't say no. It was Nagisa who said it. She said that she would only marry Akito. But Uncle said that Nagisa had to at least grow four more inches to even think about marring Akito." Taro explain.

I was half listening half falling asleep. Sesshomaru had decided to keep me up all night. I am amazed that I fell asleep before coming down.

"Mother you do not look very well. You have seem to be getting sick." Taro told me. I smiled at them and shook my head.

"It's nothing. Just not enough sleep. Your father moves around in his sleep a lot." I told them. I was not about to explain to my sons that I was to busy trying not to scream last night from the touches of Sesshomaru.

Ken then took his turn. "But you have been pale recently. Are you sure there is nothing wrong?" He asked. I smiled more and nodded.

They both took there leave and left me alone. I finished my meal and went to my study._ So it isn't just me. The boy have noticed I haven't been well either. What is wrong? Its not like I have been around the ill. In fact I only go to my bed chamber and my private room and the banquet hall. So what is..._

I paused. "Guard where is my husband?" I asked as I walked up to my room's door.

The guard took a moment and then answered. "He is in a meeting my Lady." He told me.

"Go get him." I commanded the guard. He didn't move. "Now!" I said with anger in my voice.

The guard still didn't move. He turned to me and smiled. I recognized those eyes. Those eyes belong to the man that loved Tenma. He garbed my arm and shoved me into the room. He had a wicked grin on his face and for the first time in two months I was scared.

I didn't cry in front of him. I was not going to give him that pleasure. "What do you want?" I asked as I was looking for something to help me.

"What I want is to take your life just as Sesshomaru has take my loves life." He told me. "He took my Tenma from me." He started to get angry.

I backed into my table and cut my hand on a knife. "Tenma tried to kill me! She wanted me dead so she could have Sesshomaru. How can you say you love someone if you knew they were trying to take another man to be with?" I asked and waited for Sesshomaru to come.

The man covered his ears as if what I said was a lie. "NO!" He came at me with a dagger. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain, but there was none. I opened my eyes to see Sesshomaru standing before me. I looked down an saw a dead body.

I fell to the ground crying. Sesshomaru came to my side and held me till I was done crying. Taro, Ken and other guards who heard the commotion came to see if there was any issues. Sesshomaru gave orders to clean the mess up and then he carried me to our room.

He laid me down and held me more. I didn't want him to ever stop holding me. I needed him to be there for me till I die. _You are never allowed to leave me._ I blacked out and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and saw that Sesshomaru had slept in. I smiled and kissed his cheek. He turned over and gave me one of his half smiles. I smiled back and kissed his lips. He kissed me back and put his hand on the back of my neck.

I smiled and then I got up to get something to drink to settle my stomach. I paused for a moment and then smiled and went back to the bed and leaned over Sesshomaru.

I smiled down at him. "I have to tell you something." I said and kissed his lips once again.

Sesshomaru gave me his 'Ok so tell me already' looks and it made me smile more. "Well what is it Rin?" He finally asked.

I smiled and took his hand and placed it on my stomach. "I'm pregnant." I said and smiled more.

It didn't take Sesshomaru long to pin me to the bed and make love to me. From his actions I knew he loved me and I knew he would protect me. I didn't have to worry one bit about anything as long as Sesshomaru was there by my side.

I went to the garden and found the boys. They smiled and asked if I was alright. I nodded to them and smiled back at them.

"You had us worried there for a moment mom." Ken told me. "I mean I was worried that I lost you again." Ken explained.

I smiled at my youngest son. I finally understood why Ken was distant yet around. It was cause he didn't want to lose me but at the same time he was worried to get to close and then lose me. I wanted to cry. My sons are so caring and I would be nowhere with out them.

I hugged Ken. "You don't need to worry about losing me. As long as I have you Taro and your father I will be safe. Now enough of such depressing topics. I am here to tell you that you can be expecting a little brother or sister." I told them both.

Ken was excited. "I hope it's another boy. I want to be a big brother and take my little brother hunting." He told me as he smiled at my stomach.

I looked over at Taro and seemed upset. "What's wrong Taro? Don't you want another sibling?" I was worried my son would hate the new baby.

Taro smiled. "Oh nothing. I just don't want a little brother." He told me. I was upset. _He does hate the new baby. Why? _"I want a little sister, like Nagie." He told me.

I looked up an saw a smile on his face. I smiled an knew my son was sick of brothers even though he only has one. I nodded and then went back inside to get a drink. I found Sesshomaru wondering around. "I told them." I said.

He nodded and stayed silent. "Ken wants a brother and Taro wants a sister." I said and laughed. I looked at Sesshomaru. "What do you want?" I asked.

Sesshomaru took his sweet time to answer and then found a bench to sit on. I waited for him to answer and finally he spoke. "I want both." He said. I blinked my eyes a couple time and then looked at the ground for a few moments.

I took a deep breath. "You want twins?" I asked. He nodded and then kissed me deeply. Sesshomaru left and then I was by myself. _What the hell? I don't want twins! I mean my body is so small as it is. There is no way it could handle twins. Could it?_

**Chapter five for everyone to read. I will have chapter six up tomorrow sometime. Sorry for all the delays. I needed lots of rest to get energy to write. Thanks for those who support my story and I hope you like this chapter. **


	6. Black Rose

**Black Rose**

**This chapter took me a very long to figure out what it should be about. I think I am gonna do a little recap chapter so you guys can remember what happened in the past chapters. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for your reviews and now on with this chapter.**

I was four months into the pregnancy and I was huge. Sesshomaru stopped sleeping with me. He wasn't sure if what was happening to my body and he didn't want to risk it.

Taro and I had been planting in the garden for days. Ken had been out hunting with Inuyasha and so Taro said he would help me.

"Mother I don't understand why you want to do this. I mean isn't this one of the few reasons we have servants?" Taro asked as he started plant tiger lilies. "I mean that is what father says." He went on telling me.

I smiled and got up from the spot I was digging in. "Taro ya know I didn't always live here." I told him. Taro looked up at me. "What is that look for?"

Taro whipped his hands and came over and sat next to me. "Mother I never got to hear how yo met father. And as you know father isn't one for telling stories." He told me. "Will you tell me mother? How you met father." He asked.

I smiled and put and arm around Taro's shoulders. "Of all the things you think to ask and you want to know how me an your father met. Well I think I can spare some time telling you." I said with a smile.

Taro smiled and then stayed silent for me to tell him how me and Sesshomaru met. "Well when I was a little girl oh around eight years old I found your father injured in the forest. I had was a little scared at first but when I saw that he was hurt I had to get him food and water." I told Taro.

I hadn't know at the time but Ken and Inuyasha had return from their hunting trip and were listen in on the story I was telling. Taro was engrossed with the story. "Who in the world is strong enough to harm father?" He asked me.

I smiled at my son. "Take a guess." I told him. Taro shrugged his shoulders. "Your Uncle silly. Inuyasha is probably the only person who could harm your father." I told him.

Taro was slient for a moment. "So you tried to help father?" He asked me. I nodded. "No offence mother, but father isn't one to take things from others." He explained to me.

I chuckled. "Yes, he never did accept the food or water I gave him. But at the time to me it didn't matter. It kept me away from the villagers and out of harm." I saw Taro was confused about something. "My family was killed by bandits. I watched them die and after that I didn't speak."

Taro nodded in understanding. "One day after being beating by some of the villagers I took more food to your father and for once he asked me a question. He asked where I got my bruises. And it was so strange. For the first time in a long time I smiled. I smiled at your father and then I hear quit smiling at me. Its was just a simple question." I said trying to mock Sesshomaru.

Taro and I laughed. "Mom you trying to act like dad is not a good idea." He told me through laughs. I laughed some more and smiled. "So is that why you are with him. Cause he saw your kindness?" Taro asked.

I laughed at his question. "No Taro in fact your father didn't even care if I followed him or stayed where I was. You see the village I lived in was attacked my wolves. I was running for my life and I tripped and fell and that was when the wolves got me." I told him. My smiled faded a little and I looked at the ground. "But its thanks to your father that I am alive today. He smelt my blood in the air and then found my dead body on the ground." I went on.

Taro opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. "Yes your father brought be back with Tensaiga. I was the first that he had used the sword on and work. After that I promised myself I would follow him to the ends of the earth." I said as I looked at the flowers growing in the garden.

Taro nodded as I finished my story. "When did you an father decided to have me?" He asked. I looked over at him. "I mean I am father's child right?" He asked.

I laughed and nodded. "Yes Taro you are definitely your father's son." I said and looked at him. "To be honest I didn't know I was pregnant with you until you father came back after a month of being away. I was living in the village with Uncle Inuyasha and Aunt Kagome at the time. When I got sick Inuyasha went in search of your father to tell him I was ill." I paused so Taro could take in what I said.

Taro finally decided to say something. "I was out of wedlock wasn't I?" He asked. I could tell it hurt him but he wanted the truth.

"Yes. To be honest I didn't even remember conceiving you. I had such horrible nightmares that when father and I...well I wasn't sure what to think. I remember throwing things at him and being angry at him for it all. He finally brought be here after I was strong enough to move and everything. But before I started to show your father planned a wedding for us. Your Grandmother drove everyone crazy. She made the poor seamstress make five dress before I finally told Sesshomaru to put his foot down. She wasn't happy but the last dress she loved and kept in her guest room." I told him. He smiled at a story of his grandmother.

I smile. "Feel better hearing a story about me and you father?" I asked. I smiled an looked around the garden more and paused as I looked at the rose bush. I was worried but I didn't let Taro see.

Taro smiled and hugged me. "Yes I do mother. Thank you." He said and kissed my cheek.

"Hang on a second! Where do I come in?" Ken asked. I smiled up at him. "I wanna know my story." He whined.

I smiled. "Well lets see we found out we were going to have you a week before Taro was a year old. When me and Taro's lives were in danger we left the castle and went an lived in the village that Uncle Inuyasha lives in." I said. "And then I wasn't sleeping so then your father did what I asked knocked me out and some point you came and then I didn't wake up for fourteen years." I said. Ken pouted and then kissed me cheek as well and nodded.

I smiled at my sons. "Boys don't forget you have a meeting with your father. Best be on your way now." I told them both and they nodded and left. Inuyasha followed them and I was alone.

I went to the rose bush and saw one black rose. I froze with fear. "This can't be. It was only a dream." I cried for a few moments and then went in search of a grounds keeper. When I found one I went into Lady mode. "My good man I want you to stop what you are doing an come with me." I told him.

The man nodded and grabbed his tools and followed me. I took him through that garden and lead him to the rose bush. I stopped and pointed at the bush. "My Lady its the rose bush you asked to have planted. It seems alright to me, did I not plant it in the right spot?" He asked.

I put my hand down. "No you did as I asked. Now I want it gone. This bush is evil and I demand it be gotten rid of." I told him. The man didn't question me. He started his work and got down. I was about to leave when I turned around. "I want the cursed thing burned." I told him. He nodded and went back to his work.

I went inside and I saw Sesshomaru had been watching me. "Why are you removing the rose bush?" He asked.

I stopped. "Cause I hate it now. It has to value to me. Its not what I wanted." I told him and went to my room. Sesshomaru didn't buy what I told him and he followed me. "What?" I snapped and boy did he put me in my place.

"Rin it is wise to remember that you are my wife not my mother." He told me and let go of my arms. I nodded. "Explain why you are removing the bush." He demanded.

I sat down and looked at my hands. "When I was out for that fourteen years I remember having this dream where I was going to have these beautiful twin boys and then this rose appears in my room and I smile and then this woman in a cloak appeared telling me that the day I find a black rose I can expect to lose one of my unborn during birth."

Sesshomaru and I were silent for a while and then he came and sat next to me. "Rin you need not worry about such things. You have never had a bad complication giving birth." He told me.

I was shocked. "Never...what do you call Ken's pregnancy? Sesshomaru what if the same thing happens. What if I go days with out sleeping? Are you just going to let me go mad and wait it out so you don't have to worry for fourteen more years?" I asked with anger in my voice.

"Rin Ken was different. He possessed more demonic power then Taro. But I do not feel this with this child. I am sure you had those dreams because you mind was still stressing out from the lack of sleep you thought you were going through." Sesshomaru explained.

I thought over what he said and nodded. "I guess you right. Its just my mind playing tricks on me." I look over at him and smile. "Sorry I snapped." I told him. He kissed my forehead and then he left to go do whatever it is he does.

I was alone. I looked out my window and saw the grounds keeper take the bush apart and threw it into a fire. I knew Sesshomaru had to be right but I still couldn't get the images out of my head. I wanted it gone. And so it was and I was happy about it.

"Good riddance." I then turned my back and went to the table and started to write a letter to Kagome and Sango asking them to visit and to bring their children with them. I gave the letter to a messenger and sent him on his way.

I knew it would be a couple of days before they would be here but I also sent a messenger to Mother asking her to come so I could speak to her about somethings. I knew it wouldn't take long for her to get here.

"Sorry Sesshomaru I just have to be sure that this baby will be safe." I said as I went to go for a walk in the halls.

**Here you go! I hope you liked it! I hope this was a good recap on somethins that happened before. I wanted to give out some big points but not all of them. Well hope you enjoyed and I will update tomorrow.**


	7. Death

**Death**

**Hello everyone I am back to give you another chapter to this story that you all love so much. I am so sorry that I took so long to update. I started to watch Inuyasha to get inspired and well I just couldn't stop watchin. But I am back. Thanks and I hope you enjoy.**

I was due any day now. The baby kicked hard and powerful. "Don't worry little one soon you will be here and there will be no worries. I promise, I will love you with all my heart and do what I can to protect you. No one will ever hurt you." I said to my bulging stomach.

Inuyasha, Kagome and their children where staying until the baby was born. I was grateful I wasn't alone through this pregnancy. Sesshomaru kept an eye on me and the boys almost never left my side. I knew that this child would be safe. I had no worries now.

Mother had come for a visit to see me before I was to go into labor. She said she was happy to receive more grandchildren. She, Kagome, and I were all talking and Nagisa who had gained her four inches was asking if the material she found was perfect.

"Why are you so worried about the material now Nagie?" I asked her while putting my drink down. "I mean you have five months before who can wed?" I looked over at her.

Nagisa looked at the material and then at us. "Cause I want to make sure that I have the right material for the dress, so I wont change my mind after its been made." She said and then she left.

We all laughed and then went back to talking about the baby and what it's name should be when they are born. We laughed at some and of the ones we came up with. But when it came down to it. It was Sesshomaru who would tell us what the child would be call and that was end of the story for names.

That night we all gathered to eat. The boys talking about hunting soon with Inuyasha. Nagisa was going on about helping me plant winter flowers. I don't think anyone was quite during that meal. The boys even told stories to the younger children about their hunting trips and battles with demons.

Tomorrow everyone would be going home. Well Nagisa would be staying due to her sickness and Inuyasha wants her away from Akito as much as possible. Sesshomaru was all to willing to agree. _That man really does need his own daughter._

Well all went to bed that night happy and calm. The children had been a sleep for sometime now and it was time for the adults to take their leave and sleep as well. Sleep was not easy for me. Sesshomaru was getting irritated with me movements during the night and I was trying not to cry from the kicking I was getting. I got up and realized I was wet.

_What in the world? Am I sweating? No I could not have been that hot. Could I? _I look at the bed and then at me and then I gasp. "Of all the times it...OW!" I yelled. Sesshomaru was up and holding me. "Sesshomaru go get Kagome." I was gritting teeth by this point. They weren't kicks I was feeling it was contractions and the baby was telling me it was time to come out.

Sesshomaru set me on the bed and then left. I was trying to breath as much as I could and think happy thoughts with each contraction. They were getting closer together and I felt like I was going to die. "You are never touching me again Sesshomaru!" I yelled and then I took a deep breath. Kagome came in and I took another deep breath. "Kagome something's wrong." I told her with tears in my eyes.

She laid me down and then another midwife came and helped. It felt like I had been waiting forever for my baby to come in this world. Kagome kept giving me positive reinforcement to keep going and to hold on a little bit long before I tried to push.

I was ready to pass out. I couldn't take the pressure any longer. Finally after waiting forever to push Kagome told me to and I did. I heard the sounds of a baby crying and then I was told to push more. _What? No it's over. No more. There is no way my body could have supported two babies. _Kagome told me to push more and I did.

I felt the child leave my body but I heard no cry. _Why is my baby not crying? What is wrong with my baby/ Kagome is the baby ok?_ "I will go tell Sesshomaru that he lost his daughter." _What? No...no! Not my baby? Noooo! _I heard the door open and closed. I waited a moment.

I heard a slam. "Let me see them!" I heard Sesshomaru yell. He was beyond angry, he was pissed. _He's not angry at Kagome he's angry at me. I killed his child. Why? What did I do wrong? _I heard the door open and then I was surprised. I didn't feel anger or hatred. I felt shock and sadness. Sesshomaru knew he could not bring our child back. He knew I would never allow it.

The one time I do want it to happen I can't speak and tell him to bring my my baby back. Give me my child and let me love her and raise her. No I couldn't do anything but watch Sesshomaru pick up our dead child and kiss her forehead and then cover her up. I cried at the sight and then I blacked out.

I woke up to the sounds of a baby crying. I got up quickly. _He did it. He brought her back to me. I knew he would. Wait...its not her. Then who is it? Why is there a baby crying when my daughter just died. _"Get it out!" I yelled. The servant was shocked for a moment. "Are you deaf get that thing out of my room right now!" I yelled at her. She picked up the crying child and left.

How dare she bring a baby in trying to make me forget my dead daughter. I ought to have that woman killed for stupidity. A few moments later Sesshomaru entered and sat on the bed next to me. "What did you tell the servant?" He asked me. I glared at him. _How dare he make me look like the bad guy when it was probably his idea to try and replace out child._

I got up and crossed my arms. "I told her to take that thing you are trying to replace out dead child with out of my sight." I told him. Anger flashed in his eyes.

Sesshomaru stood up and got in my face and stared me down. "I would never replace the child we lost. That crying child is our surviving son." He said with venom in his voice. I gasp. _What? That child was my child. That baby was mine? What did I do wrong?_

I broke down and cried. Sesshomaru caught me in his arms and held me. "What have I done? I didn't even realized it was my baby crying for me." I cried in Sesshomaru's chest and stayed that way for a while.

**Well? Here ya go. I know you all hate me for the endin an how it turned out but that is the way things went. Well review if you feel the need too. I have a feelin they wont be nice but I can live with that. Thanks!**


	8. Bonding

**Bonding**

**Alright here is the next chapter. Sorry for the late update. I was watchin Inuyasha again and got distracted from writin. Please forgive. Hope this chapter makes up for what I have done.**

I can't believe that I didn't realize the child that cried was my own son. Sesshomaru had told me that they had buried Kyoko our daughter after she had been born and that our son Hatori felt her absents. Sesshomaru said Hatori would know of his younger sister and how she died.

Taro didn't speak to me. Ken was playing with Hatori when Sesshomaru and I were done talking. Hatori was a giggly happy baby. He was just a day old and happy. I wanted to go hold my new son but my first priority was Taro. I could tell he was upset and angry.

I sat down and watched Ken rocking Hatori. "Your mad at me." It wasn't a question just a statement. I looked at Taro and he put his head down in shame. "Raise your head. You are the son of a great Lord. Taro its ok to be angry. I failed to give you a little sister. They only thing I can do is try to give you one later on." I said and wrapped my arms around him and held him close to me.

Taro raised his head and kissed the top of my head. "Thank you mother." He told me and then got up and took Hatori from Ken. Taro smiled and then held his brother close. I smiled. I was so happy that Taro could accept his brother.

After Taro gave me Hatori he and Ken went to training with Sesshomaru. I spent my time in my room playing with Hatori and fed him when he was hungry. I missed raising Taro and Ken. Hatori is a fresh start. I smiled and played until it was nap time. When nap time came around I was happy.

I took a nap and waited for a servant to come tell me Hatori was hungry. I don't know how long I was asleep for but I woke up and checked on Hatori. He was still asleep. I smiled and put a blanket over him and then went to the garden.

I went through the garden and saw a lily bush and a headstone. It was engraved with Kyoko. I got on my knees and looked at the stone and cried. _My baby, my baby girl. I wish I had gotten to hold you. I wish I could have held you close to me and smiled. I wish I had gotten to kiss your hand goodbye. _

I whipped away my tears and went back inside and checked on Hatori. Hatori woke up and cried and then I picked him up and kissed his head. I fed him and then I went to the banquet hall for my own dinner.

The next few days were great. Hatori slept through the night and smiled and hardly cried during the day or night. I was grateful for such a good son. He always put a smile on my face and made everyone happy. I wouldn't change anything about my life. My children and husband have made my life complete. No one can destroy it now.

It had been six weeks and I asked Sesshomaru if he would be willing to bed me to produce another child.

"Rin let your body heal more. Give it time. I am sure you will have a girl soon." He reassured me. I nodded and then went to bed.

I woke up and played with Hatori and ate breakfast with my family. Ken was going on a hunting trip with Inuyasha and Taro was going to find some herbs with Kagome. Sesshomaru had a meeting and that left me with Nagisa and Hatori.

I saw Nagisa holding Hatori and smiled. "Just think someday you will have your own.' I smiled. Nagisa looked down and frowned for a moment. "What is it Nagisa?"

Nagisa lifter her head. "Mother says that I may be to little to carry a child. With my small and frail body she might be right." she said as she smiled at Hatori.

I understood Nagisa. I was worried when I found out I was pregnant. I was worried my body was too small. My body is too small to carry twins but Nagisa can't give up. "Nagisa...Don't give up hope. Just try and see what the outcome is. You never know what will happen if you don't try."

Nagisa smiled and nodded. 'Your right Aunt Rin. I will just have to face the future and see what the outcome is." she said and then smiled at Hatori and bounced him up and down.

_Its strange to me. It seems that no matter what I am always with Hatori. I remember people asking to keep him and play with Taro but they don't with Hatori. I guess it is cause of losing Kyoko. I don't think I will ever be able to let go of Hatori. He is my life and I would die with out him. _

Moths went by and it was Nagisa and Akito's wedding day. She had a beautiful kimono and was just so cute. Inuyasha wasn't happy and neither was Koga but they got over it all. Kagome and Ayame were crying and hugging each other and Sesshomaru was some what angry.

No one wanted Nagie to grow up. It was funny. But time will pass and they will accept it all. I smiled as I heard the vowels. Nagisa was ready to cry and I could see Akito was happy. We all ate and danced till the sun went down. It was a great day and night. Almost everyone was happy.

The night ended and everyone retired to their own homes. Sesshomaru, the boys, and I stayed at the hut that I lived in so long ago. 

Well all went to bed quickly and fell asleep fast. Time had went by so quick, but I knew Nagisa would take my words to heart. We all went home and lived our lives. It wasn't until Inuyasha came to visit that everything was upside down.

Inuyasha wanted to kill Akito. Nagisa had been sick for a week. Kagome wasn't sure what was wrong and Inuyasha had no clue. Akito and Nagisa paid a visit and I sat and talked to her while Akito talked to the boys.

"Care to explain?" I asked her as I poured tea in a cup.

Nagisa took a sip and then thought a moment. I looked out the window and she spoke. "No one told me it was going to hurt." She said.

I looked puzzled for a moment. "Do you men when you consummate the marriage?" I asked her. She blushed and then nodded. I wanted to laugh it was so funny but cute at the same time. "Of course it will. It someone invading your body. It wont feel right the first time. I can promise you that it will feel right with each time you give it a chance." I explained to her.

Nagisa took in my words and took another drink of her tea. She smiled at me and then left. I giggled at how young she is. She would soon learn. Time will be on her side. That night I had learned Akito went to Taro and Ken for help. He thought maybe they knew something he didn't know. I laughed at this and then went to be smiling at the young kids.

**I know its short but I put this chapter off for so long and I wanted to get it done before I had to go to work so here it is. I will try to update much much sooner. Thanks! Hope ya liked it. Review if you like. I will accept all reviews of you yellin at me to get my ass in gear as well. Thanks again. :)**


	9. Great Ending

**Great Ending**

**Sorry I haven't updated. I was working and work took a lot out of me. Sorry. But I finally managed to get a break and feel good and not sore all over to give you this chapter. I hope you all like it. :) Thanks you for reading my story.**

I had made it over a year. I was raising my son and I was happy. In fact all my children where happy. I was so thankful for all that was brought to me. The older boys were happy with Hatori. The played with him everyday. Hatori was trying to crawl around but Sesshomaru ruined it every time he tried.

I was trying to figure out who didn't want him to grow up more, Sesshomaru or I. Hatori didn't let his father stop him from trying. He eventually managed to crawl and started to try an form his words. I smiled every time he tried to talk. He was so cute.

We got a visit from Inuyasha, Kagome and the kids. I was surprised when I saw Nagisa and Akito with them but was happy just the same. I had put Hatori down for a nap and had tea with Kagome and Nagisa. We were all laughing at something and then Nagisa ran out of the room. Me and Kagome waited smiling and knowing what was going on.

Nagisa returned. "Eek. This cold is just getting worse. I can't believe my body is getting weak again." she said as she rested her head on the table. Kagome giggled first. Nagisa wasn't happy with her mother but she ignore her.

I smiled. "Nagisa are you sure its a cold?" I asked her. Kagome was trying to calm down from her fits of giggles. "I mean there is no chance that you could be..." I stopped as Nagisa's eyes got wide.

"NO! I mean...well I guess...but." Nagisa looked down at her stomach and smiled. "I guess you could be right." She said as she looked at her stomach. "But don't tell anyone. I want to make sure that this is the real deal. Ok?" She asked and we nodded.

Hatori was a year and we all gathered to celebrate it. Mother was happy and brought him gift that he just loved. Ken and Taro found a stone that he would love and they shared the gift only due to the fact that they both found it.

Nagisa smiled and then took Hatori to a different room to give him his gift. When she was Hatori came back in the room and told us what he got. We just never expected what he would tell us. "BABY!" Hatori yelled. Well all paused and Kagome and I laughed. Inuyasha passed out and we laughed more. Akito thought a moment and then he passed out with Inuyasha.

A half hour later Inuyasha was ready to kill Akito. Kagome told him to sit who knew how many times. I think he broke some bones do to all the sit commands. Nagisa was trying to wake up Akito but was failing and kept yelling at her father.

The next day everyone was calm and even Inuyasha was happy about the baby that was coming. He wasn't sure about being a grandfather yet but he couldn't be mad at his little Nagisa for too long. He congratulated Akito on the baby. Akito was happy and smiled more and more.

We all smiled. Well almost all Sesshomaru was there. I went in search of my husband and found him in the garden. "What is it?" I asked. Sesshomaru looked up at me and then back at the flowers.

I walked up to his side and took his hand in mine. "Are you content?" He asked. I knew where he was getting at and nodded. "You are not angry at the Gods?" He asked me.

I paused for a moment. "I don't regret anything. I have Taro, Ken and Hatori. I couldn't ask for anything more the that. I wish I could have more but I gave it all up to give it to Nagisa and Akito. I know that you are angry but once the baby is born you will change your mind." I said as I rested my head on his shoulder.

We heard a gasp and then turned to see Nagisa running away. _She heard everything. Nagisa you must know I have no regrets of what I have done for you. _'You should go tell her everything." Sesshomaru told me. I nodded an went after her. I found her with Akito crying her eyes out onto his chest.

Akito looked up at me and then turned away. "I know your both upset.' I said as I walked closer to them. Nagisa's tears stopped and she looked up at me. "I did it for you." I told her.

Nagisa looked at the ground and then up at me. "Why?" She barely managed to say out loud. "Why would you take that away from you and everyone else?" She cried as she asked me.

"I did it cause I wanted to make you happy. I knew that this is what you wanted ans Sesshomaru supported me through it. I may have lost the daughter I gave birth too but Nagisa when we took care of you it was like you too were my daughter. I have no regrets giving up the ability to give birth to make sure that you have a healthy pregnancy." I told them.

I left them and I heard Nagisa say thank you and then she ran up and hugged me from behind. "Thank you so much. I never realized how much you two looked after me." She said and I smiled and I went in search of Sesshomaru.

The secret was between the five of us. Sesshomaru, Nagisa, Akito, Mother and I. We didn't tell anyone how Nagisa was able to get pregnant and we didn't tell anyone that I gave up giving birth to another child to make Nagisa and Akito happy and to let them have a family together. Sesshomaru and I would do all that we could to help Nagisa.

_Living life with no regrets that is why I was give more then a second chance at life. Is to help those who are important to me. I will value my life no matter what. I am forever grateful to Sesshomaru and Mother. Thank you, everyone._

**Here ya go! What do ya think? Was it a great way to finish this story off? I am think of doin a story of Nagisa and Akito. But I am not sure anyone would care to know what happens to them. So I am in a debate about that one right now. If you have any suggestions please feel free to tell me. Thank you! :)**


End file.
